All About Humor
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Nih kumpulan cerita-cerita HxH bergenre humor! Silahkan dinikmati! Dan bakal banyak chara yang muncul! :3 CHAPTER 4 : GNR48 VS Ry*d*n!
1. Kejahilan Bisky

Kuroneko : Yap! Hai minna~ Aku kembali lagi~ Kali ini aku mau buat cerita Hunter x hunter versi Humor~ Cuman maybe ada yaoi-nya 'dikiiiiiiiiiiiiit' aja! Soalnya aku shipper KiruGon! KilluPika! XD

Yukineko : Eh! Kurapika punya gue!

Kuroneko : Killua juga punya gue! :p

Yukineko : Salah deh, Kurapika mantan gw yang ke-

Kuroneko : OK! Daripada basa-basi mending langsung ke story yee! Warning : CHAPTER 1 (a little yaoi), Garing, OOCness, Gajelas, blablabla!

**Disclaimer** : Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi! Kalau HxH milikku, Killua kunikahin sama Retz! Gon ama Bisky! Ponzu ama Pokkle! Kurapika ama Neon! XD Leorio _forever alone_ #plak

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Kejahilan Bisky, Normal POV

Pagi ini Killua dan Gon lagi gak ada kerjaan, makanya mereka pergi ke rumah Bisky yang author ga tau rumahnya (?).

TING TONG

"Rumahnya gede amat ya!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut tumbuh ke atas, gak kesamping (?), alias Gon Freecs.

"Iya, tapi norak." Jawab seorang anak laki-laki seusia Gon dan rambutnya acak-acakan, sekaligus pacar author (?), namanya Killua Zoldyck!

CKREK (SFX gagal -_-) Pintu rumah Bisky terbuka.

"Ah! Silahkan masuk, Gon-san dan Killua-san!" sapa Cookie-chan dengan sopan. Cookie-chan adalah nen nya Bisky!

"Bisky-chama menunggu kalian dikamarnya!" lanjutnya.

"Etto, … ngomong-ngomong rumah ini luas sekali ya! Kamarnya dimana ya?" Tanya Gon sambil celingak celinguk norak.

"Mari, sini saya antar" jawab Cookie-chan dengan sopan dan ramah.

"Nen nya (maksudnya Cookie) baik, padahal pembuatnya sama sekali kagak sopan ya!" sahut Killua.

BLETAK! Payung Lolita berwarna pink milik Bisky mendarat di muka Killua.

"Hei, Killua! Ngomong jangan sembarangan!" omel Bisky.

"Tuh kan nongol -_-"

"Bisky-san! Ohayou!" sapa Gon.

"Ohayou, Gon! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu kesini ya?" Tanya Bisky.

"Loh? Bukannya Bisky-san yang ngundang?" Gon balik bertanya.

"Oh iya!"

"Dasar nenek-nenek tukang pelupa!" kata Killua.

BLETAK! Killua terbang karena ditonjok Bisky dan mendarat dengan selamat dirumah para readers~ #lah (Readers cewek : KYAAAA!~~)

"Sebelumnya, ayo masuk ke kamarku!" ajak Bisky.

"Ehh.. umm…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ano, Bisky-san… biasanya kan cowok ga boleh seenaknya ke kamar cewek…" jawab Gon malu-malu. Maklum, anak mama (?)

"Ahh, ga apa-apa kok! Ayo cepet!" kata Bisky.

~Kamar Bisky~

"Sugooiii! Kamarnya pink semua!" kata Gon kagum.

"Sugoi apanya? Nenek-nenek kamarnya kayak kamar Barbie!" jawab Killua nyolot.

BLETAK! Kali ini Killua mendarat tepat di sebelah reader! Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi reader begitu tau Killua ada disampingnya dan terus melihatnya? #plak

"Oke! Gon! Killua! Aku mau cerita!" kata Bisky.

"Hmm? Cerita apa?" Tanya Gon.

"Sebenarnya, aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua!"

"Emangnya ada apaan?" tanya Killua yang baru saja kembali dari rumah para readers~

"…Aku ini Fujoshi loh!"

…

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG…. (Keheningan pun terjadi)

"Lah? Trus apa hubungannya ama kita?" tanya Killua sambil merinding.

"Killua, Fujoshi itu apa?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya.

"I-itu… artinya orang yang suka y-yaoi…" Killua makin gemeteran, dan kali ini dia berkeringat dingin.

"Yaoi itu apa?"

"UDAH, JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! NTAR KAMU JUGA BAKAL NGERTI SENDIRI KOK!" bentak Killua OOC (?).

"Nah, jadi…" _Smirk_ Bisky pun keluar… (Kuroneko : Smirk yukineko juga serem -_-)

"Aku meminta kalian untuk memainkan sebuah drama 'shounen-ai' untukku sendiri!~ Ohohohoho!~~~" lanjutnya.

Killua pun _sweatdrop_, sedangkan Gon dengan santainya membuka 'Gugel', dan mencari informasi tentang yaoi dan akhirnya Gon tau dan _nosebleed_ dengan mulus (?).

"Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa ga minta yang lain aja?" tanya Killua.

"Ga bisa! Aku cuma mau kalian yang memainkan drama-nya!" jawab Bisky.

"Maaf, kutolak! Ayo pergi, Gon-

BRAK!

Bisky mendobrak meja dan kembali ke sosok semulanya, sosok gorilla (?). "LU PERGI, GW BUNUH… LU KABUR, GW KARATE… LU MAININ DRAMANYA GA BENER, GW SALIB! (?)" ancam Bisky dengan _glare_ yang membuat Killua tunduk dan hormat padanya.

"Yasudah lah! Tapi sebentar aja ya! Dan ga yang 'aneh-aneh'!"

"Iya~ iya~ Nih, silahkan dibaca skenario-nya! Hanya berdurasi sekitar 15 menit-an lah!" kata Bisky sambil menyerahkan 2 buah skenario pada Killua dan Gon.

"Etto… mari kita lihat!"

* * *

Skenario : Judulnya : KiruGon Drama

Gon : Killua

Killua : Apa Gon?

Gon : Ini untukmu *ngasih coklat ancur, abis kelindes truk* (?)

Killua : Tumben! Ini kan bukan tanggal 14 Februari!

Gon : Yahh… aku hanya mau ngasih duluan aja!

Killua : Emangnya kenapa?

Gon : Ga kenapa napa kok! Cuma diskon 50% aja sih, gara-gara itu coklat lama. Mungkin udah basi. Buang aja, jangan dimakan!

Killua : Lah, trus ngapain lu ngasih gue? -.-" (OOC mode)

Gon : Yah, lu kan suka coklat!

Killua : Tapi apa gunanya kalo lu nyuruh gue buang!

(Killua dan Gon terpaku melihat isi skenario. Mereka hanya berpikir 'Bisky makan apa sih pas nulis skenario gaje ini!')

Gon : Yodah! Fine! Kita putus!

(Gon cengo. 'Emangnya kapan gue pacaran?' pikirnya)

Killua : Eh jangan dong say! Iya deh, iya ini bebeb makan…

(Killua langsung muntah-muntah baca skenario di atas. 'EMANGNYA GUE BANCI KELAS KAKAP YANG KAGAK LAKU?!' pikirnya)

Gon : Bebeb ku cayang! *nangis dan lari-lari ke arah Killua*

Killua : Goooonn! *peluk-pelukan dan nangis-nangisan*

… Tamat.

"Gimana? Gampang dan simple kan? Ayo di hafalkan dan kita mulai dramanya!~ Ohohohoho~" Bisky cuma nyengir dan senyum-senyum sendiri~

Bisky ngeliat kearah Killua dan Gon yang sedang terpaku dan gak bisa ngomong apa-apa tentang drama yang dibuat oleh Bisky.

'Gon! Kalo Bisky lagi lengah, kita kabur oke? Sesuai aba-aba dari ku!' usul Killua.

'Sip! Siapa juga yang sudi mainin drama bencong ala India campur Sinetron begini?' jawab Gon.

"… drama bencong?..."

'Mampus! Kedengeran Bisky!' kata Killua.

"INI SKENARIO BUKAN GUE YANG BUAT BEGO! TAPI SI BADUT BANCI YANG BUAT! GW CUMA KOPI PASTEL (baca : copy paste) DARI BLOG SI BADUT 'HISOKA YAOI LOVER'! JADI BUKAN SALAH GUE! NGERTI? LU NGOMONG MACEM-MACEM LAGI, GW SATE!" omel,bentak,teriak Bisky gorilla mode on.

"…o-oke…"

"Lah? Badut banci?" Tiba-tiba Killua sadar sesuatu.

"Iya! Yang kita ketemuin pas di Greed Island itu!" Bisky berusaha mengingatkan mereka berdua.

"… HISOKA?!" Gon berteriak histeris.

"Iya~ Banyak skenario 'shonen-ai' yang dibuat ama dia! Salah satunya ini! The KiruGon drama~"

Killua muntah-muntah, Gon doa pengampunan (?)

"Oke! Kita mulai aja ya dramanya! 1! 2! 3! Action!"

-Scene 1-

"Ehmmm… Killua?" panggil Gon. (Gon POV : Sial! Gw lupa drama nya!)

"Ada apa Gon?" jawab Killua.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Gon sambil memberikan sebuah coklat. (Diem-diem, Gon menyelipkan secarik kertas didalamnya)

"Tumben! Ini kan bukan tanggal 14 Februari!" ucap Killua. (Killua POV : Kertas apaan neh? *dibaca* Okeh! Gue ngerti!)

"Gapapa, terima aja! Tuh coklat juga kena diskon 50%, kelindes truk, keinjek Leorio dan dikencingin anjing rumah tetangga! Buang aja deh, jangan dimakan!" kata Gon. (Gon POV : Untung Killua setuju! Yosh! Akan kuganti dialog-dialog di drama ini!)

"Cut! Cut! Hey! Dialognya melenceng!" ujar Bisky.

"Ga apa-apa dong! Kita kan juga bisa ber-improvisasi! Boleh kan?" kata Gon.

"Huh! Terserah! Asalkan kalian ga mengubah intinya!"

-Back to drama-

"Ngapain beginian kasih ke gue? Gak terima!" Killua pun melemparkan coklat dari Gon. Walau Bisky agak kaget karena mereka mengubah dialog-nya, tapi dia tidak protes.

"Oke Fine! Kita putus!" Gon berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu!" Killua menarik tangan Gon untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Apa?!" bentak Gon.

"Hmm~ Mereka bermain drama-nya cukup bagus! Walau ada beberapa yang diubah sih…" kata Bisky.

"Aku minta maaf…" kata Killua sambil memeluk Gon.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA! DIPELUK! DIPELUK! AKU GA SALAH MILIH SEME! (?)' pikir Bisky. (YukiKuroneko : GYA!)

"Iya tidak apa-apa!" balas Gon dengan senyuman _innocent_ nya itu.

"O-oke Cut! Cut! Kerja yang bagus kalian berdua! N-nah! Si-silahkan pulang sa-SANA!" kata Bisky gagap sambil menonjok mereka berdua sampe mendarat di rumah para readers!~ :3 (Readers : Nih author ngerjain gw -.-)

"Aduh! Sialan tuh nenek satu! Nyuruh main drama gak jelas, diusirnya begini lagi caranya!" kata Killua kesal.

"Biarin aja dah! Yuk kita pulang!" ajak Gon.

- Bisky Place-

"Ohohoho~ Semuanya sudah beres pak! Iya, sebentar akan saya kirim drama tadi ke kantor bapak! Iya, sama-sama!" Bisky pun menutup telpon.

"Bisky-chama? Apa yang barusan anda lakukan?" tanya Cookie dengan sopan sambil menuangkan teh untuk Bisky.

"Ahh tidak~ Cuma mengirim rekaman drama yaoi tadi ke produser televisi!~" jawab Bisky santai.

"Eh?"

~OWARI~

Kuroneko : Oke, sebelum menceritakan sedikit tentang chapter 2, ini ada omake sedikit!~

* * *

OMAKE

Di kediaman Nostrade, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ sedang menemani bosnya yang bernama Neon Nostrade di kamarnya.

"Ehh? Bocah ini… Nee Kurapika! Apa kau mengenalnya?" panggil Neon.

"Ada apa nona- UKH!" Kurapika menutup mulutnya dan langsung loncat-loncat.

"Kurapika?"

'I-ini kan Gon ama Killua! Ngapain mereka! Tunggu, yang paling penting itu kenapa mereka mainin drama yaoi?! Kemana kah akal sehat mereka?! Ini semua pasti gara-gara Leorio! Salah tuh paman bokep!' pikir Kurapika.

Sejak saat itu, pikiran Kurapika tidak pernah lepas tentang Drama KiruGon itu.

Tamat

Kuroneko : Review ya! :3 Chap 2 itu mungkin agak pendek, tapi gak terlalu banyak chara yg masuk!~

Jaa nee!~


	2. Hisoka main iklan

Kuroneko : Yo, minna! Makasih untuk yang udah review di chapter pertama *bow* Balesannya dibawah ya! Nah, kali ini chapter 2 bercerita tentang Hisoka! Agak pendek gapapa ya! :3 Btw… YUKINEKO MENGHILANG! *kabur*

**Disclaimer** : HxH bukan punyaku! Kalo punyaku Retz ga bakal mati #plak

**Warning** : Gaje, abal-abal, ancur, garing, OOC, kata-kata kasar, author muncul, dsb.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Iklan Kartu *S Versi Hisoka

* * *

Chapter ini dimulai dengan suatu pagi yang cerah di rumah kontrakan pemuda berprofesi badut atau pesulap kagak jelas (?).

"Fufufu~ Hari ini aku masak apa ya~~" ucap seorang pemuda/badut/pesulap/orang sarap sambil mengenakan celemek warna pink ber-renda dan ber-pita berbentuk hati (?).

Selagi pemuda itu menyiapkan masakannya, ia menyalakan TV di kamarnya agar tidak terlalu sepi. Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang sumbernya berasal dari TV tersebut.

"**PEMIRSA! BREAKING NEWS! DUA BOCAH ANAK LAKI-LAKI MEMAINKAN SEBUAH DRAMA YANG MENGGEMPARKAN PARI YAOI FANGIRLS! MARI KITA SAMBUT! INI DIA! KILLUA-SAN DAN GON-SAN!**" kata seorang pembawa acara di Breaking News.

Hisoka pun kaget dan cengo begitu mendengar nama 'Killua dan Gon'. Ia meletakkan pete dan jengkol mentah yang baru saja mau dimasaknya di dalam bak cucian (?) dan cepat-cepat duduk dan menonton TV tersebut.

"Apa alas an kalian memainkan drama shounen-ai tersebut?!" tanya pembawa acara itu antusias.

"Ehh… kami hanya disuruh kok! Dan kami cuma iseng-iseng aja! Gatau kenapa bisa nge-top begini!" jelas Killua.

"Begitulah pemirsa! Sepertinya Gon dan Killua hanya iseng memainkan drama tersebut tetapi bisa terkenal begitu! Sampai disini dulu wawancara kami! Sampai jumpa lagi di Breaking News selanjutnya!" pamit pembawa berita tersebut.

Hisoka nyengir-nyengir ngeliat acara tersebut. 'Gon dan Killua memainkan drama ku? Fufufu~ Boleh juga!' batin Hisoka. Hisoka pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyalakan komputer untuk mengecek review-review di blog nya.

"Hooo~ Ternyata mereka memainkan drama yang ini~" kata Hisoka sambil menonton drama Killua dan Gon di Y*utube.

Hisoka diam sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ia pun berdiri, melepaskan celemek Lolita nya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

'Mungkin hari ini aku mau berjalan-jalan di dekat Stasiun Televisi saja~' pikirnya.

~Skip Time~

Sudah 2 jam Hisoka berjalan-jalan, dan ia pun nyasar. Hisoka yang cengo karena ga tau mau kemana pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik ke rumah kontrakannya untuk sarapan karena tadi dia lupa sarapan.

Baru saja Hisoka mau memanggil bajaj (?) ia mendangar sebuah teriakan pemuda yang cukup membuat telinga nya congek.

'WAAATT? PEMAIN IKLAN PULSA HANDPHONE KARTU *S GA DATENG? APAH KATAH DUNIAH SEKARANG?! OWHH MAII GOTT~ WAT SHULD AII DUU NAUUUU?!' teriak pemuda paruh baya dengan logat alay nya.

Hisoka kesal dan berniat untuk membunuh pemuda itu. Ia mulai mengambil kartu-kartu miliknya yang disembunyikan di kantung celana nya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu melihatnya.

"WAHH~ JADI ELU YA PEMAIN IKLAN KARTU *S NYA?! KENAPA BARU SATENG SEKARANG! AYO CEPET MASUK! SHOOTING BEB!" kata pemuda itu histeris sambil menarik tangan Hisoka.

'_Wa de hell is going on_?' pikir Hisoka.

"Okay! You! Musti mainin iklan begini!" kata pemuda itu sambil menjelaskan Hisoka untuk main iklan tersebut.

"Anderseten? (Understand), okey! Kita mulaiii~~"

Hisoka masih cengo dan setengah sadar. 'Main iklan? Berarti kalau aku memainkan iklan tersebut, orang-orang dapat mengenalku dari iklan ini? BEGITUKAH?! Apel ku tercinta (Gon), lihat gayaku! Kau pasti ngiri karena _acting_ ku dalam memainkan iklan ini! Kembali lah move-on padaku! Wahahaha!' pikir Hisoka gajelas.

1~ 2~ 3~ ACTION!

-Sementara di rumah Gon-

"AKU GAK MAU KELUAR RUMAH!" rengek 2 bocah yang terkena skandal karena drama mereka yang membuat banyak orang salah paham.

"_Mattaku_! Sampai kapan kalian mau begini terus?!" bentak seorang gadis yang lagi enak-enak nonton TV di rumah Gon, alias Author kalian yang tercinta (Readers : *muntah semua*), Kuroneko-nyan!~

"Ini semua salah lu kan! Cepet apus Fanfic ini yang chapter 1! Gue udah ga tahan!" pinta Killua.

"Gak bakal! Toh banyak yang suka!"

Gon dan Killua kembali menggalau disebelah kamar mandi (?) sampai mereka mendengar panggilan dari Kuroneko.

"A-ada apa? Kok teriak-teriak?" tanya Gon.

"I-ini…" kata Kuroneko sambil menunjuk ke acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Itu?"

Terlihat ada iklan yang sedang diputar. JRENG! Bunyi gitar dimainkan.

'Lalalala~~ Lalalala~ Pakailah Kartu *S! Dijamin batere handphone mu tahan lama kalau di _charge, _kalau nggak yah tetep aja!~~' Hisoka muter-muter di _stage_ sambil memakai baju balet dan sepatu _high-heels_. 'Gue ini pro-hunter! Make Kartu *S! Enak dipakai! Murah! Harga terjangaku! _Yeah! Yeah_!~' Hisoka nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas sambil lempar kartu kearah pemain bantuan dibelakangnya ampe mati. '_If you make_ kartu *S, gue kawinin lu ama Apel jabrik ku tercinta (Gon), _If you don't_, gue kawinin lu ama Kambing kesetrum (Killua)' Hisoka pun maju sampai mukanya pun di shoot _close-up_.

Kuroneko, Killua dan Gon pun terdiam menonton iklan Hisoka tersebut. Kuroneko siap-siap mengambil remote TV untuk memindahkan channel, tetapi Killua bilang "Tunggu! Masih ada kelanjutannya!". Eh? Kelanjutannya?

Hisoka mengambil apel berwarna hijau dari kantung celananya dan berkata 'Apel itu belum matang! Akan kutunggu sampai sudah matang untuk dibunuh~~' Hisoka menjilat bibirnya.

"Loh? Produser! Ini kan ga ada di narasi!" kata seseorang _staff_.

"Kita lihat saja dulu. Jangan terlalu panik" kata produser tersebut.

Muka Hisoka masih terlihat seperti '_Rape-face_' sampai ada seorang anak kecil berteriak.

"Ahhh! Mama! Itu om-om yang nyuri apel dagangan kita tadi pagi ma!" teriak anak kecil tersebut.

"Hah?" Hisoka menoleh ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"Apa?! Oh iya! Orang itu! Hey kau! Kau belum bayar apel yang kau ambil tadi!" kata mama anak kecil tersebut sambil ngejer-ngejer Hisoka.

"Ampun cyin~ Lu bisa ngeliat kagak sih gue lagi _shooting_?!" bentak Hisoka sambil muter-muter di _stage_.

"Gue kagak peduli! Sekarang cepet bayar!" kata ibu-ibu tersebut sambil mengarahkan sapu ke muka Hisoka. Lalu kejer-kejeran pun terjadi di _stage_. Dan itu _shooting live_ loh. LIVE! SIARAN LANGSUNG!

"Wah! Apa-apaan ini! Cepet ganti! Ganti!" teriak produser tersebut.

"Ta-tapi ini siaran langsung pak!" kata salah satu _staff_.

"Ahhh! Cepet matiin deh!"

CTEK!

Layar TV di rumah Gon tiba-tiba gelap. Dan 5 menit kemudian kembali nyala lagi, tapi sudah bukan iklan yang dimainkan oleh Hisoka tadi. Kuroneko, Killua dan Gon hanya dapat cengo dan berpikir 'WTF?!'

~End~

Kuroneko : Ha~i! Ha~i! Gimana ceritanya minna? Garing ya? Aneh ya? Maklum, Kuroneko lagi sakit berat dari hari Jumat! TTwTT

Killua : Apa hubungannya ama nulis FF?

Kuroneko : Kyaa! Ada Killua! *meluk Killua*

Killua : Woi! Gon! Tolongin gue!

Gon : Maaf Killua, aku sudah diberi tugas oleh Kuroneko-sama untuk memberi tahu synopsis tentang chapter ketiga! Chapter ketiga itu… Ada Kurapika, ada Retz! Baca ya minna!~ Jangan lupa Review/Fav/Follow/Promosi kalo boleh! Jaa nee~ *kedipin mata ke para reader* (Readers cewek : Kyaa!~)

-To Be Continue-

-Jigoku-no-Hana : Sankyuu Review nya! :3 KuraKuro? AYE JUGA SUKAAAAAA! *ikut fangirling*

-Chamcha : Makasih udah review! Nih, ada balesan dari Bisky! Katanya "Ohohoho~ Terima kasih! Itu hal biasa~"

-Kujyou Riska chiie haloho : Yak! Sudah update! Thx for the review!

-Runa Yukimura : Makasih reviewnya! Semoga Gon makin sayang anda (?)


	3. Mami Kurapika

Yukineko : Yukineko kembali!

Kuroneko : Kyaaa! Dia balik! *lempar batagor*

Yukineko: Iya, gue abis pulang merantau dari arab!

Kuroneko : Oke! Gausah pake basa-basi!

**Warning **: author sering muncul, garing, gajelas, OOC (SANGAT PARAH), ide abal-abal yang dibuat saat isirahat sampai Yukineko minumnya muncrat, Kuroneko cengo saat ada guru Inggris negur (?) (Kok cuhat ya? -.-")

**Disclaimer** : HxH bukan milk kami! Kalo punya kami, udah pasti Kurapika dan Killua dibikin OOC (?)

* * *

Normal POV

Cerita ini adalah kelanjutan dari omake di chapter pertama. Kurapika yang pikirannya kacau akibat menonton drama shounen-ai ala Killua dan Gon itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk cuti dari pekerjaanya sebagai _bodyguard_ keluarga Nostrade untuk mendidik Killua dan Gon.

Sedangkan, Killua dan Gon lagi nganggur di rumah kontrakan (?) mereka. Killua yang hari ini giliran membersihkan rumah pun lagi nyuci piring, sedangkan Gon lagi enak-enak latian nen sampai-sampai pintu rumah mereka jebol (?).

TING TONG

"Woi Gon! Bukain pintunya sana! Ada orang tuh!" panggil Killua yang sedang mengelap piring-piring yang sudah dianggap 'bersih'.

"Iya sebentar!" sahut Gon yang sedang menelpon toko reparasi karena pintunya jebol.

'Toko reparasi trampil Manny~ Anda merusak! Kami perbaiki~ Ini Manny!~'

"Salah fandom woi!" Oke, itu gak nyambung == Back to story!

KREK

"Selamat siang- Eh, Kurapika! Tumben kau datang ke kontrakan kami! Ada apa tiba-tiba? Wah, curang nih gak bawa oleh-oleh!" sambut Gon sambil melihat-lihat barang bawaan Kurapika.

"Nggak, aku kesini hanya untuk memberi tahu kalian sesuatu!" ucap Kurapika dengan sangat santai.

"Hmmm, oke. Ayo masuk!" kata Gon sambil mempersilahkan Kurapika masuk ke dalam rumah kontrakan mereka.

"KILLUAAA! KURAPIKA DATENG NEH!" teriak Gon dari depan teras ke Killua yang ada di dapur.

"Apa?! Lu barusan bilang Kurapika bawa pizza tapi ilang dicuri tukang bajaj?!" tanya Killua yang setengah budek- (author ditabok readers).

"Kuping lu dimana sih?! Barusan aku bilang Kurapika dateng!" ucap Gon.

"Ohhh"

"Halo Killua! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya!" sapa Kurapika yang nyelonong masuk ke dapur.

"I-iya! Tumben ke sini! Mau ngapain?" tanya Killua yang lagi cuci piring.

"Mau ngomong ama kalian berdua!" _evil smile_ Kurapika pun ditampilkan untuk kedua temannya itu. "Tolong taruh dulu piring-piring tersebut. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada kalian"

"Oke, mau ngomong apa?" tanya Gon yang sedang mempersiapkan teh untuk Kurapika.

"Tentang ini!" Kurapika menunjukkan kaset yang berjudul 'Chocolate Basi Love'. Dan Killua dan Gon sangat terkejut bahwa itu adalah drama yang mereka mainkan! (baca chapter 1 kalo lupa!)

"K-Kurapika… kok kamu bisa punya kaset i-itu?!" tanya Gon gagap.

"Aku cuma asal beli kok! Dan pasti kalian tahu kan kenapa aku ke sini?" Kurapika mulai _smirk_.

Killua _speechless_, sedangkan Gon… Gon mah… -_-

"Ohhhh, jadi Kurapika nge-fans ama kita?! Bilang dong dari awal! Mau tanda tangan kan? Aku ambil kertas dulu ya!" Kuroneko cuma bisa _facepalm_ denger kata-kata Gon.

"BUKAN BEGITU! AKU CUMA MAU MENASIHATKAN KALIAN! DIMANA AKAL SEHAT KALIAN SELAMA INI?! GON, AKU PIKIR KAU ORANGNYA POLOS! TERNYATA AKU SALAH! KILLUA, AKU MENYESAL KARENA KAU TELAH TERKONTAMINASI OLEH SI SESAT LEORIO ITU! APA KALIAN TAHU APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT WAKTU ITU?! RENUNGKAN DULU BAIK-BAIK!" bacod Kurapika yang membuat Killua dan Gon merinding ngeri.

Dan Kurapika nge-bacod ampe pagi.

Setelah itu Killua dan Gon bertobat.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOIII! KALO CERITANYA BEGINI GAK SERU!" teriak Killua dari depan layar computer ke arah YukiKuroneko.

"Yahh, abis mau gimana lagi?" tanya Yukineko.

"Gini aja deh!" Kuroneko loncat ke dunia anime (?).

"Nee, Kurapika! Boleh aku minta satu obat dari tas mu itu?" tanya Kuroneko.

"Boleh! Obat apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ini!" Kuroneko mengambil satu buah obat yang bernama 'Pengubah sifat 5 jam'.

"Nah, Kurapika, coba bilang 'aaa' deh!"

"Aaa-

Kuroneko dengan cepat memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulut Kurapika dan langsung balik ke dunia manusia. "Fufufu~ readers, selamat menikmati!"

"Kurapika! Kurapika!" ucap Gon sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kurapika yang pingsan akibat dikasih obat gak bener ama Kuroneko.

"A-aku…" kata Kurapika yang baru sadar akibat disengat (?) oleh listriknya Killua.

"Kurapika! Kau sudah sehat?!" tanya Killua.

Gak ada respon…

"Kurapika?"

"Siapa yang lo panggil Kurapika hah?! Mulai hari ini lo pada musti manggil gue 'MAMI KURAPIKA!' _The greatest_ '_**mami**_'' _in this Hunter world_! AHAHAHAHAAAA!" Kurapika mulai berbicara gajelas, mukanya merah seperti orang mabok yang minum alkohol.

"K-Kurapika? WOI AUTHOR! TOLONG JELASIN APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI PADA KURAPIKA!" bentak Killua.

"Dilihat dari nama obatnya udah tau kan? 'Pengubah sifat 5 jam!' Artinya sifat Kurapika akan tetap begini sampai 5 jam ke depan!" jelas Yukineko. Sekarang pukul 10.00 pagi.

"Duh gimana nih?!" tanya Gon panik.

"Yah, mau gak mau kita tunggu jem 3!"

"Tapi kan itu masih lama!"

TING TONG

"Siapa lagi sih yang dateng?! Udah tau lagi ada masalah di rumah! SIAPA SIH?!" teriak Killua yang lagi panik sambil membuka pintu.

"A-ahh… Maaf! Apa kedatanganku mengganggu kalian?" tanya gadis tersebut.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Retz! Dia adalah tetangga mereka, hanya beda 6 kamar. Daaannn~ Diam-diam Killua suka padanya! (Author YukiKuroneko Sama itu nge-ship KiruRetz, jadi kalo ada yang sehati (?) PM!)

"B-Bukan begitu kok! Aku kaget tiba-tiba kamu dateng! A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Killua malu-malu.

"Ehmm… sepertinya ada orang ya?" tanya Retz.

"Cuma ada Kurapika kok! Dan dia-

"EH?! KURAPIKA DATENG! KYAAA! MANA MANAA?"

Rahasia ya! Retz sebenarnya nge-fans ama Kurapika setelah pertempurannya ama Omokage, alias kakak laki-laki Retz. Tenang aja kok, disini gak ada pair KuraRetz kok, kalo ada PM! (?)

"Selamat Siang Retz! Ohohoho~ Ada apa nih tiba-tiba?" tanya Kurapika yang lagi gila mode sambil nyelonong ke teras rumah.

"Ehh? K-Kurapika? Ada ap-

"Dia dikasih ramuan gila ama author! Diemin aja 5 jam, ntar juga sembuh!" bisik Gon.

"Oh oke"

"Jadi, kenapa kamu kesini Retz?" tanya Killua.

"A-aku diusir…" jawabnya pelan.

"Hah?! Diusir siapa?" tanya Gon.

"Omokage nii-san…"

"Sialan tuh Omokage! Kenapa bisa sampe diusir?" tanya Killua.

"Aku.. aku…"

Retz mulai bercerita.

"Aku gak bisa nyuci piring, makanya aku disuruh ngeles nyuci tapi aku ga punya uang!" jelas Retz (?).

"OOOHH! Nyuci piring? Kalau itu MAMI KURAPIKA bisa! Sini, biar **'mami'** ajarin!" ucap Kurapika semangat 45 sambil narik tangan Retz.

…O_O"

"Oke, kalo misalnya **'mami'** tanya sesuatu, kalian musti jawab 'Yess, Mami!' mengerti?!" kata Kurapika.

"Y-Yess Mami!" jawab mereka bertiga _sweatdrop_.

"Nah, Retz! Begini cara nyuci piring! Ambil spons, kasih sabun, trus dicuci piringnya ampe bersih! Nah, kalo udah dibilas pake air bersih lagi! Jangan lupa abis itu langsung di lap!" jelas Kurapika.

"Y-Yess, mami!"

"Nah, biar gak bosen kamu juga boleh sambil nyanyi! Sini **'mami'** contohin!"

"Erm! Erm! Tes.. 1.. 2.. oke,

UWOOOOO! CINTA ENEHH! KADANG KADANG TAK ADA LOGIKAAAAAA!" Kurapika nyuci piringnya sambil teriak-teriak sampe piringnya pecah semua.

Sementara Retz lagi latihan nyuci piring, Gon minta diajarin naik sepeda sama Kurapika-eh, maksudku 'Mami Kurapika'

"Killua, ajarin aku naik sepeda dong!" pinta Gon pada Killua.

"Hah?! Kenapa harus aku?!" kata Killua.

"Yahhh, habisnya Kurapika lagi ngajarin Retz" kata Gon.

"Gak apa-apa kok! '**Mami**' bisa ajarin! Toh Retz lagi latian! Killua dampingin Retz ya!" kata Kurapika sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

'Yess~ Akhirnya gue berduaan ama Retz!' Killua joget-joget (?).

"Y-Yess mami ._."

- Taman di depan kompleks-

"Nah! Sekarang, coba gowes (Gini kan ya tulisannya? ._.) sepedanya ampe ke tiang itu!" kata Kurapika.

Gon mencoba menggowes sepedanya sampe ke tiang tersebut, tapi detik-detik terakhir sebelum nyampe, Gon kesandung batu dan dia nyemplung ke got.

"GOOONN!" Kurapika panik dan langsung pergi ke tempat got itu berakhir, di kali Ciliwung.

"Ukh…." Badan Gon ngapung di kali Ciliwung (?).

"Nak? Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang mencuci baju.

"Iya nek-eh, bu…" jawab Gon.

"GOOON!" teriak Kurapika yang datang membawa sepeda berkeranjang yang biasanya buat ibu-ibu abis belanja.

"Cepet naik!" Kurapika narik ujung baju Gon dan ditaruh di keranjang (?).

Gon melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang tidak rusak dan masih utuh tersebut, jam menunjukkan pukul… 11.20… Masih lama… -_-

"Killuaaaa! Buka pintuuuu!" teriak Kurapika dari depan rumah.

Ga ada jawaban.

"Terpaksa lah, gue manjat aja kayak maling!"

"Anoo, Kurapika… Pintunya gak dikunci kok! Masuk saja!" kata Gon yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku temannya yang berprofesi maling (?) eh salah :D

KREK

"Killua, kau sedang apa?" tanya Gon yang bingung.

Bingung karena Killua lagi foto-foto piring hasil cucian Retz.

"Eh, gak ada apa-apa kok! Ngomong ngomong, Gon! Kenapa kamu basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Killua.

"Gue kecebur ke got dan mendarat di kali Ciliwung!" Killua _speechless. _"Retz mana?" lanjutnya.

"Ohh, dia udah pulang! Katanya mau ngasih ijasah 'LULUS UJIAN NYUCI PIRING S1' ke Omokage biar dia gak diusir lagi!" jelas Killua.

"Killua! Gon! Kita makan yuk!" ajak Kurapika.

"Boleh, aku udah laper berat nih!" kata Killua.

"Kalo gitu, sini '**mami**' ajak kalian ke restoran yang paling enak dan paling mahal ya!" kata Kurapika.

"YESS MAMI!" Killua dan Gon saling tos.

Sesampainya mereka di Restoran, Killua dan Gon memesan makanan-makanan enak dan yang pastinya harganya mahal. Kurapika hanya senyum-senyum saja dan membiarkan mereka memesannya.

"Ahh! Enak banget makanannya! Makasih ya, Kurapika!" kata Gon.

"Panggil aku 'MAMI KURAPIKA'!" bentak Kurapika.

"I-iya, ampun –w-"

"Ngomong-ngomong… makanan ini… '**mami**' yang bayar kan?" tanya Killua ragu-ragu.

"Kalian in ngomong apa sih? Masa '**mami**' yang bayar? Ya kalian dong!" kata Kurapika kebingungan.

Gon dan Killua cengo… Mereka liat harga makanan yang mereka beli di menu… 3 juta, 6 juta, 10 juta… Gon dan Killua pun _facepalm_.

"SESEORANG TOLONG GUEEEE!" teriak Gon dan Killua.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang gadis yang menengok ke arah Gon dan Killua lalu bisik-bisik.

'Nee, mereka itu pemain drama yang terkenal itu kan?!' bisik salah satu gadis ke temannya.

'Iya! Dan sepertinya mereka sedang kesulitan!' jawab temannya itu.

"Ano…"

Gon dan Killua menengok ke pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kami bisa membayarnya!" kata salah satu gadis yang tadi kepada Gon dan Killua.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Gon dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Iya! Dia adalah pemilik restoran ini! Dia bisa memberikan potongan diskon atau pun gratis!" kata teman gadis itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Waaaa! Terima kasih sekaliiii!" ;_; Killua nangis (?).

"Tapi ada syaratnya!" gadis tersebut pun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya!~

"Kalian harus main drama sebentar aja untuk kami!~ Gampang kan?" sahut temannya.

"Eh? B-boleh sih… tapi dialognya?" tanya Killua.

"Kau!" gadis itu menunjuk Killua. "Harus bilang 'Aku mencintaimu! Tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!' ke orang itu!" sambil nunjuk Gon. "Dan kau musti membalasnya dengan pelukan! Mengerti?" lanjutnya.

'Demi bisa keluar dari restoran ini gratis, apapun gue lakuin deh!' pikir Gon dan Killua.

"START!"

"Akumencintaimutidakakanpernahmelepaskanmu! -_-" kata Killua panjang lebar tanpa titik koma.

Dan Gon langsung meluk. Okeh, selesai. Mereka takut digebukin Kurapika yang sedang memberikan _deathglare_ untuk mereka.

"Gon! Sekarang jam berapa?!" Killua menyadari sesuatu.

"Etto.. 13.30!" jawab Gon.

"Kita cepetan pulang yuk!" ajak Killua.

"Kenapa kalian buru-buru banget sih?" tanya Kurapika.

"Sebentar lagi jem 3!" ucap Gon.

"Yah terus kenapa?" lanjut Kurapika.

'Gon! Jangan jadi terlalu polos! Cari alasan lain agar dia cepetan pulang tanpa mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya!' bisik Killua.

"Ehh… Anime kesukaan ku bakal main" jawab Gon.

"Lagipula, pesawatmu berangkat jam 4 kan? Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang!" kata Killua sambil menarik tangan Kurapika dan menyeretnya pulang (?).

Sesampainya mereka dirumah~

"Pegel gue, nyeret Kurapika dari restoran ke rumah yang jaraknya 80 km –-" kata Killua.

"Eh, Killua! Dia pingsan!" ucap Gon.

"Biarin dia pingsan aja dulu, ntar pas dia bangun, kita ceritain semua hal memalukan yang dia lakukan hari ini!" kata Killua sambil _smirk_.

"Oiya Killua, aku lupa ngasih tau kamu sesuatu!" kata Gon.

"Apa?"

"Aku baru pasang CCTV kemarin! Tepat di deket dapur dan depan ruang tamu!" katanya.

"Buat apa kamu pasang? Toh gak ada yang mau masuk ke rumah kita yang bentuknya mirip kandang ayam!" Killua ngaku (?).

"Bukan! Pas Kurapika sudah sadar, kita bisa tunjukkin video tersebut kepadanya!" usul Gon.

"Eh iya juga! Pinter juga lu Gon!" kata Killua.

"Ukh…"

"Kurapika! Kau sudah sadar?!" teriak Gon.

"Eh,Gon! Dari tadi aku tuh ngapain aja sih? Kenapa badanku pegel linu ama basah begini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Nonton video ini biar kamu tahu semua jawabannya!" kata Killua sambil membawa Kurapika ke kamarnya untuk menonton rekaman aksi Kurapika hari ini.

Kurapika cengo masal

"KURONEKOOOOO! YUKINEKOOOOOO! SIALAN LU BERDUAAAAA!" teriak Kurapika yang lagi ngejer2 YukiKuroneko, sedangkan Gon dan Killua hanya bisa lega karena Kurapika sudah kembali seperti semula!

~OWARI~

* * *

Yukineko : Gimana minna, ceritanya? Bagus kan?

Kuroneko : Sedikit preview untuk chapter 4, GENEI RYODAN KEMBALEEE! *lempar petasan*

Yukineko : Review ya! ;) Oiya, untuk balasan review, dibalas lewat PM


	4. GNR48 VS RYDN

Kuroneko : Kembali lagi dengan saya, Kuroneko, author tergila, teraneh dan tercakep sekampung! (author dilemparin sepatu). Nah, kali ini Kuro mau buat fic ttg Genei Ryodan yang sedang berunding agar kelompok mereka lebih terkenal! Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca!

**Warning** : OOC, Gajelas, garing, aneh, de el el.

**Disclaimer** : Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi kok :3, author cuma numpang beli Killuanya selusin (?)

* * *

Normal POV di markas Genei Ryodan.

Pagi yang cerah, di sebuah markas perkumpulan mafia terkenal di Yorkshin yang disebut sebagai 'Genei Ryodan' atau _Phantom Troupe_ itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jadi gimana nih rencana nya, Danchou?" tanya seorang pemuda ber-rambut _pale-blonde_, Shalnark.

"Iya nih, Danchou! Dompet gue menipis gara-gara misi terakhir kita! Nyerang tukang batagor yang gak mau ngasih diskon!" ujar seorang kunti cebol (?) yang bernama Kortopi itu.

"Itu kan salah Danchou! Kenapa waktu itu Danchou lupa bawa dompet? Yang dibawa malah celengan ayam! Hasilnya, kita dimasukin ke penjara kan?! Biar bisa keluar kita semua patungan 2 juta buat nyogok si satpam?!" jelas gadis _moe_ ber-rambut pendek, Shizuku.

"Kalian semua tenang dulu… Aku sedang berpikir…" kata Danchou- atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Kuroro/Chrollo.

"Mikir apaan Danchou?" kata Shalnark sambil mengintip isi buku yang lagi dibaca Kuroro. "ASTAGA!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak Shal?" tanya Shizuku kebingungan.

"L-liat…" Jari Shalnark menunjuk ke arah buku yang dibaca Kuroro. 'Pintarnya Anak Yorkshin Belajar Membuat Origami!' 'Pertama, lipat kertas menjadi dua, lalu blablabla'!

"Aku sedang berpikir… kenapa kertas origami bisa jadi begini?! Seseorang, jelaskan padaku!" tanya Kuroro gaje sambil berapi-api (?).

"Sabar Danchou, eh… ngomong-ngomong Machi ama Phinks mana?" tanya seorang samurai tua (?) yang bernama Nobunaga.

"Oh dia lagi-

"Danchou! Kami sudah pulang!" sapa Machi sambil menggotong 1 buah TV besar.

"Lah, itu apaan Machi?" tanya Nobunaga.

"TV" jawab Machi singkat.

"Bukan, maksudku… kenapa kamu tumben-tumbenan beli TV?" lanjutnya.

"Hup!" Phinks menaruh TV itu di dekat ruang tamu. "Ituloh, Machi kan akhir-akhir ini nge-fans sama satu _idol group_ di Negara Jepang dan di Jekarte! Makanya, dia bela-belain beli TV buat nonton acara kesukaannya!" jelas Phinks.

"Nah, bentar lagi mulai! Ayo semuanya ikut nonton!" ajak Machi.

Machi menekan-nekan tombol di remote TV. "Eh? Film apaan nih?" tanyanya.

Di channel tersebut tertera judul sinetron yang bernama 'Ketika Gon bertasbih dan menjadi bokep'… dan ada juga judulnya 'Killua ngompol lagi' dan juga 'Soto ayamku, kemanakah kau pergi?'

"Woi, Machi! Film apaan sih ini?!" tanya Nobunaga setengah ngamuk.

"S-sabar dikit kek! Gue kan masih nyari!" Machi tetap menekan tombol-tombol tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menemukan film yang ia sukai.

"Ah! Ini dia!"

'JKT48 and AKB48 Story!'

Machi nonton dengan semangat, melihat para member-member yang unyu unyu itu menyanyi dan menari. Sedangkan Phinks dan Nobunaga nyaris _nosebleed_ gara-gara cewek-cewek cantik nan seksi itu.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro meletakkan kertas dan gunting yang ia gunakan untuk membuat origami dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Acara apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sini Danchou! Film nya seru loh! Yang cantik-cantik banyak!" bisik Phinks tapi kedengeran.

"Hmmm…." Kuroro memperhatikan para member JKT48 dan AKB48 dengan sangat serius.

"Danchou? Ada apa? Jarang-jarang danchou serius begini kalo lagi nonton film!" tanya Feitan, si tukang reparasi payung (?).

"Iya! Biasanya Danchou kalo nonton _Conjuring_ atau _Indisious_ (begini kan tulisannya ._.) biasa-biasa aja! Sampe-sampe Danchou ketiduran dan ngeces!" tambah Nobunaga.

Kuroro masih terdiam, Nobunaga malah tambah curiga.

"Jangan-jangan Danchou suka sama Takamina?" tanya Shizuku polos. Takamina itu leader dari group A (ya kan?) dari AKB48. Kuroneko fans nya :3 /gaadayangnanya

"HAH?!" 1 markas gempar semua.

"D-D-Danchou suka T-takamina?!" tanya Feitan lebay.

"Danchou! Takamina itu istri gue yang ke sembilan! Jangan direbut!" ancam Phinks.

"Gila lu, poligami!" ucap Machi sambil ngibrit dari tempat (?).

"Hah? Origami?" tanya Kuroro budek.

"Danchou kalo mau belajar Origami, sana belajar ama Kalluto!" jawab Shalnark sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Kalluto ke arah Kuroro.

"Gak, bukan begitu… maksudku.." ucap Kuroro pelan.

Machi,dkk masih bingung oleh gerak gerik aneh Kuroro.

"Kita coba bikin grup kayak mereka yuk! Genei Ryodan 48! GNR48!" usul Kuroro.

Phinks,Nobunaga,Feitan,Shalnark,Franklin nganga… Sedangkan Machi,Shizuku,Kalluto dan Kortopi malah semangat 45.

"Bagus, Danchou! Gue setuju banget!" kata Machi sambil loncat-loncat kayak anak kecil dibeliin mainan.

"Najes! Gila, gue malah gak setuju! Gue maunya 'pacaran' ama orang kayak mereka, bukan 'menjadi' kayak mereka!" kata Franklin.

"Woi, lu pada nyadar gak sih?! Kalo kita jadi kayak mereka, kita bakal jadi terkenal! Punya banyak duit dan gak usah nyolong-nyolong kayak maling lagi!" jelas Machi.

"Tapi mendingan yang lain kek! Sm*sh gitu…" usul Nobunaga.

"Sm*sh apaan tuh? Yang gue kenal cuma AKB48 ama JKT48!" kata Machi.

"Jadi gimana kalian setuju kan?" tanya Kuroro to-the-point.

"Yup!" "Gak!" Machi ama Phinks melotot-melototan.

"Kalo gitu gini aja deh, kita pecah jadi dua kelompok! Ada beberapa yang masuk ke grup GNR48, satu lagi Ry*d*n! (baca : Ryodan, parody dari Sm*sh)" sahut Kuroro.

"Boleh juga Danchou! Nah, grup yang gak terlalu populer musti bayarin makan!" jawab Phinks.

"Duel nih? Oke, gue stuju!" ucap Machi.

"Kalo gitu, Gue, Machi,Shizuku,Kalluto ama Kortopi masuk ke frup GNR48, Shalnark, Phinks, Nobunaga, Feitan ama Franklin masuk ke Ry*d*n!" kata Kuroro.

"Oke!"

-Skip Time, GNR48 POV (latar : di taman deket stasiun TV)-

"Nah! Ayo kita latihan disini!" ucap Kuroro.

"Yakin disini, Danchou? Banyak orang loh… Apa gak malu?" tanya Shizuku.

"Malahan lebih banyak orang lebih bagus! Kita bakal lebih populer Ry*d*n! Nah, dengan begitu kita bakal diundang ke stasiun TV yang ada disana!" jawab Kuroro sambil menunjuk gedung Yorkshin TV.

'Orang-orang ini memang aneh… Awalnya aku gak mau ikutan, tapi karena aku penggemar JKT48, terpaksa deh ikutan ama orang-orang aneh ini!' batin Kalluto.

"Kalo gitu, latihan lagu ama _dance_ yang '**Heavy Rotation**' ya! Tariannya emang agak susah, jadi latihan pelan-pelan aja!" kata Machi.

"Oke, 1 ..2 ..3"

"I WANT YOUUUU!" Kuroro muter-muter ala anak alay dan tangannya memegang sapu sebagai pengganti _mic_.

"I NEED YOUUUU!" Kuroro nungging-nungging dan mulutnya monyong-monyong, trus dia make _lipstick_ berantakan ampe ke pipi (?).

"I LOVE YOOOUUU! ATAMAAAA NOOO NAAAAKAA!" teriak Kuroro ampe tenggorokannya nyari pecah. Semua orang ngeliatin dia, termasuk seorang produser film.

"Sepertinya Danchou semangat sekali! Ayo minna! Tunjukkan semangat kita! Ayo kita contoh sikap baik Danchou!" sahut Machi, saking semangatnya dia sampe ganti baju ala JKT48.

"HEAVYYYY ROOTAATIOOOONN!~~~" Orang-orang yang lewat cengo semua, mereka pada ngibrit dari tempat pas Kuroro nyanyi-nyanyi gajelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah cewek-cewek yang lewat.

-15 menit kemudian!-

"Usaha yang bagus, tim! Kita istirahat sebentar!" kata Kuroro sambil mengelap keringat dan lipsticknya yang berantakan.

"Gak kusangka ternyata Danchou hebat juga!" puji Shizuku.

"Iya! Aku jadi bangga sama Danchou!" tambah Machi.

"Danchou juga jago nari nge-bor lagi!" tambah Kortopi .

"Sankyuu minna!" Kuroro menggunakan jurus meong eyes jutsu yang diajarkan YukiKuroneko (?) "Abis ini kita latihan tarian River ya!"

"Yosh!"

-Ry*d*n POV (latar : dibelakang studio Indosi*r)-

"Menurut gue, sebaiknya kita nyanyi lagu ini deh!" kata Shalnark sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada teman-temannya.

"Apaan neh?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Lirik lagu" jawabnya singkat.

'_Ada cewek dibelakang satpam…_

_Sedang tidur, mukanya nan aduhai…_

_Mau kusapa, tapi inget muka…_

_Muka rata-rata gak diterima… Uooo…_

_Shalnark kece, Nobunaga pesek…_

_Phinks buncit, Feitan cebol…_

_Franklin jomblo ngenes…_

_Kami ber-5 adalah boyband terkenal sepanjang sejarah! _

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!'_

Phinks, Nobuanga, Feitan, Franklin cuma bisa cengo meratapi lirik yang dibuat Shalnark.

"Gimana? Bagus kan?!" tanya Shalnark dengan muka berharap.

"Ummm… liriknya ancur, gajelas, berantakan, trus… kesannya ngerendahin gue banget deh!" kata Phinks.

"Iye, gue juga!" sahut Feitan dan Nobunaga bersamaan.

"Yah, kalo gitu kita gak punya lirik dong?" tanya Shalnark.

"Mendingan kita rundingan bikin liriknya deh!" usul Franklin.

-30 menit kemudian-

"Nah! Gini aja! Kan bagus!" kata Phinks sambil nyengir-nyengir.

'_Kuingat masa laluku yang sangatlah ancur…_

_Wajahku sebelum operasi plastik itu item sebelah…_

_Kuingat juga masakanku saat ujian boga dulu…_

_Ikanku gosong, dan masih ada seekor yang kelepek-kelepek…_

_Aku berjanji kepada keesokan hari… _

_Pasti akan jauh lebih baik…_

_Karena besok adalah hari pemeriksaan hewan peliharan secara rutin…_

_Tralalala… Trololol… (3x)'_

"Yess! Liriknya bagus, bro!" sahut Feitan sambil tos-tosan ama Nobunaga.

(Kuroneko cuma cengo ._. Bagaimana dengan readers?)

- Di Sisi lain, di rumah kontrakannya Gon dan Killua-

"Bosen juga ya, kalo ga ada kerjaan!" kata sang bocah kece, alias Killua zoldyck sambil menonton televisi.

"Iya, berita lagi sepi, cuma tentang berita kenaikkan KKM sekolah doang!" balas sang bocah _innocent_, Gon Freecs.

KLIK

Mata Gon dan Killua membulat saat melihat film di channel M3tr0 TV (Kuroneko gak alay loh! Cuma buat sensor aja! (?))

"Nah, pemirsa! Kali ini kita kedatangan tamu, yaitu seorang fans JKT48 dan AKB48! Saking sukanya mereka pada _idol group_ tersebut, mereka rela menari dan menyanyi ala JKT48 di depan studio M3tr0 TV! Mari kita sambut, GNR48!" kata seorang pembawa acara.

"K-Kuroro?!" Gon cengo saat melihat Kuroro dan teman-temannya memasuki panggung _interview_.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian meng-cover lagu dan tarian JKT48?" tanya sang pembawa acara.

"Baru hari ini! Baru mulai!" jawab Kuroro, sang _leader_ dari grup GNR48.

"Wow! Baru sehari tapi kalian sudah seperti pro! Nah pemirsa, mari kita lihat cuplikan aksi mereka tadi!" Sang pembawa acara menyalakn video rekaman Kuroro dkk tadi.

'GNR! 48!' Kuroro teriak ala seorang leader yang hendak memulai tarian River mereka.

Lalu mereka menarikan tarian River yang amat-sangat susah itu! Tapi Kuroro menarikannya dengan sangat lincah! Seperti seorang penari balet! (?)

Killua dan Gon masih menatap tayangan tersebut dengan tatapan 'Astaga! Kayaknya mereka itu mafia deh! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini?! Apa gara-gara Kurapika?!'

Dengan cepat, Gon memindahkan channel yang sedang ia tonton ke channel 1ndosi*r.

KLIK

Gon dan Killua makin cengo saat melihat MV Phinks, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Franklin dan Feitan yang berjoget-joget ala kuda nil kebelet kencing (?) dan sambil menyanyikan lagu yang gak jelas asal-usulnya.

Terlihat scene Feitan yang lagi nge-goda satu cewek, tapi akhirnya Feitan ditampar karena tiba-tiba tangannya meraih dompet tuh cewek (maling -_-)

Juga si Franklin dan Nobunaga yang _harlem shake_ di depan gedung ibadah ampe dilaporin ke Komnas HAM, MK, DPR, DPD, DPRD, dkk (?).

Jangan lupakan Shalnark dan Phinks yang entah kemana menghilang, ternyata ditemukan sibuk mengikuti lomba makan sate padang se-Yorkshin dan mereka juara 2, dan mendapatkan hadiah tiket berlibur ke Jakarte (?).

"Woi, apa-apaan ini?!" Killua cengo sambil mematikan televisi.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi gaje begitu?!" Gon nganga, masih mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia tonton barusan.

…

"Kita tanya Kurapika yuk!" ajak Killua.

~Behind the scene~

"Nah, sekarang sudah jelas GNR48 lah yang paling populer!" sahut Machi sok-pede-mode.

"Enak saja! Ry*d*n dong yang paling kece!" bentak Phinks.

Nah, keputusan untuk siapa pemenangnya ada di tangan readers! Nah, silahkan me-review! :3

* * *

Kuroneko : Akhirnyaaa! *nengok jem* Wow, udah 3 jem gue buat ginian ye? Nyohoho, yang penting selesai! Gomen kalo Kuroneko update nya lama! Udah mau masa ujian nih! –w-"

Yukineko : Oiya, minna! Sekarang YukiKuroneko lagi bikin cerita Kiruretz! Nah ceritanya-

Kuroneko : YUKINEKO! JANGAN BIKIN GUE NANGIS LAGI!

Yukineko : Oke, oke gomennasai –w- Chapter 5 tentang Leorio dan Omake Kurapika! Jaa nee~


End file.
